


Confession

by TeaRoses



Category: Trigun
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for het_challenge, for the request:  Milly realizes that she really is in love, but just how is she going to tell Wolfwood? Seeing as they are both funny people, a fluff piece would be nice, but you can get serious if that's where it goes. Smut not necessary, but a little humor and at least a kiss would be fun.</p><p>I'd say it fulfilled those details!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Milly Thompson once asked her mother what love was. Her mother had just winked at her and laughed out loud.

"Now what do you want to know about love? Love is how I got all these kids!"

She also asked her father, but he told her to go ask her mother.

Her older sisters all seemed to succumb to love at one time or another. All the knowledge she gained from that was that love seemed to make you do stupid things and complain about them later, and made you pretty useless around the house. They occasionally told her when she was older she would understand, and she believed them.

Eventually Milly asked Meryl Stryfe what she thought about love. Meryl had rolled her eyes and said, "Love is a giant pain in the neck. Trust me, if you don't know, you're better off."

That made Milly think a little bit. She always thought of Meryl as much wiser than she was, but love had to be more than a bother or so many people wouldn't go chasing after it. And love seemed to be the thing that people chased most in this world. Except possibly for money. Milly had seen more people act crazy or take up arms over money than over love. But love was probably a close second.

Vash the Stampede said love was an elusive mayfly, but that didn't make all that much sense either. Milly was pretty certain that love lived longer than a mayfly and was much harder to catch.

Then, after a few months of knowing Nicholas Wolfwood, Milly decided she didn't have to ask anyone about love anymore, because she knew what it was. Love was this feeling that everything lost a little color when he wasn't around. It was saving up jokes and stories just so she could tell him something the next time she saw him. And it was looking at him and wishing she could touch him.

She wasn't entirely certain that it was proper for a woman to pursue a man. But she was used to going after what she wanted, even if people said a woman shouldn't. And Nicholas didn't seem to be pursuing her yet. If it was up to her, she would do her best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolfwood was peacefully eating noodles in an outdoor restaurant when he heard a voice call, "Mr. Priest!" and suddenly there were two strong arms grabbing him from behind. Before his brain informed him of the fact that only one person called him "Mr. Priest" he had reacted by struggling. Both the chair and he ended up on the ground, staring up at Milly Thompson, who was smiling beatifically down at him.

"A little too much enthusiasm there, big girl," he muttered as he got up and began brushing himself off.

What was she after, anyway? He couldn't say he minded being hugged by her, even if carrying that stun-gun around all day seemed to have made her stronger than he was. Actually, he liked that fact, if she had saved the demonstration for a more private moment. But she was still just smiling, and he realized he wasn't certain when Milly Thompson had private moments or what she did in them.

"Are you all right?" she asked, sounding very concerned.

"I'm fine," he responded a bit uncertainly. "Did you want something?"

"Just to say hello," she replied.

Wolfwood wasn't certain where this went from here, and was about to ask how he could get more than a hug when Meryl showed up and pulled Milly away to do some actual work. As she left Milly peered over her shoulder and winked at him. At first he was disappointed to watch her walk away, but then he shrugged it off.

"You have no business getting involved with that woman anyway," he said to himself.

The next day it was cookies. They were sugar cookies just like the ones the kids at the orphanage liked. He didn't care for them much, just bought them to keep the kids happy.

He was about to tell her he wasn't so fond of sweets when she said, "I baked them myself, Mr. Wolfwood."

Nick gave some consideration to how difficult it was baking on a planet that was already sun-baked and hot as hell, and took two just to show her how much he appreciated them.

He was about to ask her if she wanted to take a walk in the evening when it got cooler. Then Vash showed up and started stuffing his face with cookies, trying to tell Milly how delicious they were with his mouth full of food. For once, Nick wanted Vash to go somewhere else and stay there. But he reminded himself again that it was a good thing not to get too close to Milly.

Finally one night they were standing together in a deserted town while the second sun set, looking at each other.

"Milly-" he began.

"Mr. Wolfwood, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with you," she said, grinning at him like this was a totally unproblematic statement. Maybe to her it was.

"Milly," he said finally. "You're young and you don't know-"

"Don't tell me what I don't know. I've been around enough to know what love is."

He shook his head. "You don't know me."

"I know you better than just about anyone except maybe Meryl," she replied.

"You don't understand. I'm not who you think I am."

"You aren't Nicholas Wolfwood? You aren't a priest?"

"I can't even tell you," he said.

Milly spotted his portable confessional lying near the car, and picked it up.

"Here," she said. "As long as you have this, you can say whatever you want, and no one can tell, right?"

He reached out and took the box from her. "I'm one of the bad guys!" he blurted out as he stared at the confessional.

Milly didn't look stunned, or disappointed. She didn't even look fazed.

"No, you aren't, Mr. Wolfwood. I know you aren't."

"I was supposed to kill him. Vash," he choked out finally, staring at the false stained glass windows and wishing he didn't have to tell her.

"But you didn't," said Milly. She hadn't even paused for thought, and he knew she hadn't known.

"I didn't get a good enough chance," he said.

But she just shook her head. "That's not true. You had all kinds of chances, because you knew he wouldn't kill you, but you didn't do it."

Milly took the little wooden church from his hands and put it down in the sand.

"You're a good man to me, and you always will be."

Then she kissed him, and finally he let her, drawing her close to him. He didn't know what would happen to any of them, but right now this felt like the only good thing in a world with more pain than love. He wasn't going to stop.


End file.
